


Approved

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Buttload of angst, Character Death, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, Multi, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Approved

Natasha x reader x Wanda

Non-reader POV

"Have you left this room since this morning?" Clint asked, entering the room with a tray of coffees.

"I left to use the bathroom," Natasha answered, not looking up as she continued scouring through the papers in front of her.

"Natasha, the bathrooms right across the hall." Clint sighed before handing her a large, intensely, strengthened coffee.

"Still counts as leaving the room." She shrugged, gulping down half the large takeaway cup. "Has Fury got anything new for me?"

"If he did, he would have called," Clint told her.

"Bullshit." Natasha laughed. "He hasn't answered a single one of my calls for the last twenty-two hours."

"Tash, you know I'm pushing him for anything I can,"

"Are you? Are you pushing as hard as you can?" Natasha snapped without thinking. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." 

"Yeah, you did. And you're not going to take it back because you did mean it." Clint shook his head as he took a seat. "You're worried, and you're allowed to be worried. But you are not allowed to cut the rest of us. Especially me."

"I'm not trying to cut anyone out." Natasha denied.

"I thought we agreed long ago that we don't lie to each other." Clint rose a brow. "You're trying to cut me out, Tash, but you gotta remember that they're not just your partners. They're my daughters. And so are you."

"Daughter-in-law, old man." Natasha gently corrected as Clint took her hand.

"Still counts. But you were my friend long before you married my kid. And you have to let me help you. Let the team help you."

"I am letting you help," Natasha said.

"Coffee runs isn't helping me find my daughter, Nat. You have holed yourself up in this room, and you haven't let any of us help you. I want to find Y/N and Wanda as much as you do, Tash." Clint said, squeezing her hand. 

"I know. I know that." Natasha sighed, letting go of Clint's hand to press hers against her face. 

"I'm going to make a statement here, and I don't want you to shoot me for it." Clint began. "I think you're trying to make up for them being taken. I think you're working yourself to the bone and shutting us all out because you think it's your fault."

"It is my fault, Clint," Natasha said, looking up. "I am the one who convinced them to move into our house. I am the one who forgot to turn the security system back on. It's my fault they're gone, Clint." 

"God, we need to work on your guilt complex." Clint sighed. "Nat, the three of you agreed to move into your house together. And everyone forgets to turn on the security system."

"Not people like us." Natasha shook her head.

"Natasha, this is not your fault. You are in no way the cause of this. Hell knows you would never be able to force Y/N into something she didn't want." Clint firmly told her.

"She's as stubborn as you are," Natasha chuckled.

"Exactly!" Clint laughed before the two fell into silence. "We'll get her back, Tash. Both of them."

"Yeah. Yeah, we will." Natasha nodded before sliding over a pile of papers. "Get to it, partner."

"Just like old times, hey, Tash?"

Natasha smiled at his comment briefly before turning back to her pile of work. She was glad this relationship had never changed.

"Nat, he deserves to know."  
"Yes, he does, but why do we have to tell him?"  
"Because he's your friend and my father." Y/N reasoned. "Nat, he loves me, and he loves you and Wanda. I think he'd be okay with this."  
"He'd be okay with me sleeping with his daughter?" Natasha rose a brow.  
"Well, not that specifically, but he'd be okay with the three of us being together." She told him.  
"Why do we have to tell him at your house then? Why can't we tell him at the Tower?"  
"Because Y/N is the only one with family left." Wanda cut in. "Both ours are gone, and Y/N loves hers."  
"And I love you both," Y/N said, taking both of the women's hands. "Dad loves you both, and he loves me. He'd never do or something to ruin this."  
"I can't believe you talked me into this," Natasha grumbled as the three of them made their way up the driveway of Y/N's parents' home.  
"Everything's going to be fine, Natty," Y/N promised, squeezing her hand tightly. "I promise."  
"Just remember he keeps arrows all around the house," Natasha mumbled, causing Wanda to laugh as Y/N opened the door.  
"Dad! We're here!" Y/N called out.  
"Hey, sweetheart." Clint greeted, walking into the living room and pulling her into an embrace. "I thought you'd be another hour."  
"Wanda drove," Y/N said as Clint pulled both Natasha and Wanda into a quick hug.  
"Oof, I knew I should have taught you how to drive," Clint said.  
"Tony was a good teacher." Wanda defended her teacher.  
"Well, it's just the four of us for now," Clint said, leading the women into the kitchen. "Laura went to pick the kids up, and then they're going to run some errands. So you're stuck with me for a while."  
"That's fine. We had something to talk to you about." Y/N told him.  
"Okay, should I be scared?" Clint asked, pouring himself a coffee.  
"No, this is good news," Y/N promised. "Dad, I'm with Natasha and Wanda."  
"I know."  
"What?"  
"I've known for about three months now," Clint told her. "You do realize I am a master of espionage and have been for years. There's not a lot that slips by me."  
"If you've known this long, why haven't you said anything?" Wanda asked.  
"Because I know my daughter. And I know Tash. If I said anything before any of you said it, you would shut down. Or deny the whole thing." Clint shrugged. "You know I have enough emotional maturity to know when people aren't ready to admit they're together."  
"So, you're not mad?" Natasha asked, still watching the archer warily.  
"Nope!" Clint chirped. "I like my kids being happy, and I also like to make my friends happy. So if the three of you are happy, I am."  
"Your phone keeps ringing," Natasha said, not looking up.

"It's on silent," Clint responded, pulling his phone out of pocket. 

"I can see it glowing through your pocket." She responded. "And it shouldn't be on silent in the first place."

"It's Laura. I'll call her back later." He said, putting it on the table.

"That's going to make her worry more," Natasha told him.

"She's not going to stop worrying until we bring them home." Clint pointed out. 

"How are the little ones?" Natasha asked. "Have either of you told them what's going on?"

"I didn't want to, but Laura insisted we tell them." Clint sighed. "Lila and Cooper are old enough to understand and worry, but Nathaniel doesn't understand."

"Next time she calls, answer her," Natasha demanded. "Not answering is going to make her panic." 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"And talk to the kids. Let them know we're doing all we can." Natasha added.

"Okay, okay, I will," Clint promised. "You're going to be a good mother one day, Tash. You've already got guilt-tripping down."

For their second wedding anniversary, Natasha had surprised Y/N and Wanda with a trip to Australia. For the most part, their days had been filled with many touristy activities and attractions. Today, however, the three women were enjoying their time lounging around their home.  
"I want kids," Wanda announced to the shock of Y/N and Natasha.  
"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? I think I went deaf for a second there." Y/N asked her wife.  
"I want kids," Wanda repeated slowly.  
"Okay, where is this coming from?" Natasha asked. "You've never mentioned wanting kids before."  
"I've been thinking about this for a while. I love the two of you. As I said in my vows, I want to spend the rest of my life with you both. I want a house, a dog, a hamster, and I want kids too." Wanda told the two. "Please say something," Wanda begged when they both remained silent.  
"I mean, I grew up with a big family." Y/N shrugged. "I've always wanted one of my own. But I want a cat, not a dog." She smirked, causing Wanda to giggle. "Natty?" She asked, turning to the redhead.  
"I can't have kids. The Red Room took that from me." Natasha said, staring blankly at the wall. "I hated it, but I accepted it. I believed it, along with the fact that no-one would ever love me. But the two of you proved me wrong. You love me, and you've never shied away from any part of me.  
I didn't want to bring up kids because it can't be this easy, right? There's no way I get the two of you and a kid of my own. There's no way." She shook her head.  
"Nat, you're wrong," Wanda promised, grabbing her hand. "You deserve everything the world can give you. You deserve us, the team, and you deserve a family."  
"If you want kids, we can have them. We'll adopt or find a donor. The world isn't going to take that from us. From you." Y/N promised the Russian woman.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
"Well, I guess we better start looking into a home of our own," Natasha said, smiling waterily at her wives.   
"We're going to have a family!" Wanda cheered, pulling the two other women into an embrace. "I love you. I love you both so much."  
"We love you too, Wan."  
"Always will."  
Tony had found them. He'd found Y/N and Wanda's location. 

When he'd told Clint and Natasha the news, the team was already ready to storm the location with the two. 

The Avengers was a team, and they would always come through for each other.

The entirety of the team had been on the quinjet for six hours now. Whoever had taken Y/N and Wanda didn't want to be found and had taken extreme measures to hide them away.

Too bad they didn't account for the team searching for them day and night for the last three weeks.

"Nat, Clint, we've been talking." Steve began, walking over with Sam and Tony.

"You've been talking. Leave me out of this." Tony shook his head.

"And we were thinking that, maybe, the two of you should stay behind," Steve suggested.

"No." Both spies immediately denied.

"Told you they'd say that." Sam snorted.

"Both your emotions are compromised. It might be for the best if you just let us do this." Steve pushed.

"Steve, nothing and no-one is going to stop me from going in there," Natasha said, rising to a stand. "I will take out anyone I have to to get my girls back. Foe or friend."

"The same goes for me." Clint agreed, standing with bow in hand. "I will kill you if you keep me from Y/N or Wanda."

"Duly noted." Tony nodded, putting his hands on Steve's shoulders. "We'll make sure Steve keeps his ideas to himself." He promised before leading the blonde away.

"I thought I'd let you know," Sam began. "We're an hour out." He told them before walking away.

An hour later, Natasha was soaked in blood. The second the jet touched down, Natasha and Clint were on the move. They had killed anyone who came close before leaving their team to take care of the men and rushing inside.

The base was enormous, with men and women streaming out of the many doors every second. But Natasha and Clint killed them all. No-one was going to stop them from searching every inch of the base.

The two had finally made it to the back of the base when they encountered a locked door.

"Move!" Natasha demanded, pushing Clint out of the way before kicking the door open.

The room was as covered in blood as Natasha was. The smell so intense it burned Natasha's nose and made her eyes water. But none of that mattered.

Not when she saw Wanda and Y/N on the ground.

"No!" Natasha gasped, rushing forward and dropping to her knees, Clint right behind her. "Sweetheart, Wanda, wake up," Natasha begged, lightly tapping the witch's face.

"C'mon, Y/N, I need you to open your eyes."

"Daddy?" Y/N murmured weakly, struggling to force her eyes open.

"Yeah, baby, I'm here. Tash is here too." Clint cooed as Natasha moved over to the woman.

"Natty?" Y/N mumbled, rolling her head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm right here, darling. I'm right here." Natasha promised, brushing hair from the H/C woman's face.

"No. Shouldn't be here. Go." She demanded, weakly lifting her hand to bat Natasha's away.

"We're going to get you and Wanda out." Natasha nodded.

"No. There's a bomb. When you open the door." Y/N told her. Both Natasha and Clint's head snapped to the door to see Y/N was indeed correct. There was a ticking bomb attached to the door, now at three minutes.

"That's okay. We can work with this. We'll carry you and Wanda out." Natasha said.

"Wanda stopped breathing a while ago," Y/N said, a tear sliding down her face. 

Clint was quick to the girl and began to check her over. But when Natasha looked to him for confirmation, Clint shook his head sadly.

"You both need to go," Y/N announced. "Get out."

"Not without you." Natasha shook her head.

"I'm dying, Natty. I don't have time." Y/N told her. 

"We can fix this. We can save you."

"You can't," Y/N said before turning to her father and taking his hand. "Daddy, get out. And take Natty too." She begged.

"No. No, Clint!" Natasha screamed as the archer reluctantly picked her up. "Put me down!"

"We love you," Y/N said as Clint moved to the door. "Take care of each other."

"Love you too, sweetheart," Clint murmured, staring at her for a second before beginning to run to an exit.

"Clint! You put me down right now! You son of a bitch!" Natasha screeched, kicking and punching any inch of him she could.

But Clint merely held onto her tighter and pushed himself to run faster.

"Clint, what's going on?" Steve asked when he nearly ran into the archer. The team right behind him.

"The building's going to blow. Run." Clint demanded. 

"Where are Y/N and Wanda?" Tony asked him.

"Run!" Was the only thing Clint said.

The team followed the man's orders, and everyone dashed from the building. Natasha, still screaming the entire time.

Everyone had just made it away when the building exploded in a rain of fire and debris.

Clint seemed to sag as the building erupted, and while he was distracted, Natasha broke out of his grip.

Natasha began to run towards the remains of the building, only to be tackled by Clint.

"There's nothing left, Tash." He whispered brokenly. Natasha stared up at the man in fury before letting out a violent shriek.

"You son of a bitch! Fuck you! Fuck you!" She screamed, flipping the man onto his back and beginning to punch him. "You left them! You made me leave them! We could have saved them! You made me leave them! Why! Why did you do it!" She cried before Steve pulled her off the archer.

"Because it was her last wish, Tash," Clint said, sitting up with Sam's help. "I had to give it to her."

"I was supposed to save them! I was supposed to bring them home!" Natasha yelled before shocking the entire team as she broke into sobs. "I didn't even get to say it back." Natasha sobbed, collapsing to the ground.

"Why didn't I say it back?"

"I can stay on the couch if you want, Nat." Steve offered, standing in the living room of her empty home.

"No thanks, Steve." Natasha denied not looking at the man as she flipped through her mail.

"Are you sure because it's no bother?"

"I'm not going to kill myself, Steve," Natasha said, looking up and staring blankly at the Captain. "I'm going to go through my mail, eat something greasy and sleep."

"Natasha, you shouldn't be alone," Steve gently told her.

"Steve, I'm tired," Natasha said, finally looking up. "It has been a very long three weeks. Three weeks in which I have not slept. All I want is to sleep."

"Okay. I'll leave you to it." Steve said, picking up his jacket.

"Thank you," Natasha responded, tearing open one of the many envelopes.

Natasha didn't look up as Steve left or after her front door shut. She didn't even react when her new security system beeped, signaling it was on.

She continued to sit on her couch, staring at the letter in her hand before she stood. Her body was on autopilot as she walked into the guest room and curled up on the guest's bed.

Natasha stared at the letter in her hands before clutching it to her chest. The words were seared into her brain no matter how cloudy her eyes got. 

Alliance for Children. Approved. Child.

They'd been approved to adopt. To have a child of their own. All they had to do was call and set a date. 

What a vindictive world.

"Nat, are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Laura asked. The joint funeral for Y/N and Wanda was today. Natasha wasn't sure who had attended because it was all a blur, so was afterward.

It was only when Laura and Clint approached to say they were leaving she snapped out of it.

"There's more than enough room for you at the house, and we want you there." Laura offered, holding the redhead's hands in hers.

"No, I'm, I'm good. But thank you for the offer." Natasha smiled kindly at her mother-in-law.

"Are you sure?" Clint asked, his face still bruised. "Because it's no trouble."

"I know it's not, but I have a home visit next week, and I want to make sure the place is in good condition," Natasha explained.

"A home visit?"

"The adoption agency got in contact. They approved our request." Natasha told them.

"Are you sure that's best for you right now?"

"No. I'm not sure of anything, but I know they both wanted a child. This is what we were working towards. I have to do it for them." Natasha explained, blinking away tears.

"Well, call us when everything's settled," Laura said, pulling Natasha into an embrace. "I really want to meet my grandchild."

"I will." Natasha nodded, hugging the woman tightly.

"And, just call us in general," Clint added, hugging his friend. "I always want to hear from you."

"I will. I promise, Clint."

And she did. Natasha called Clint or Laura at least twice a week. Sometimes to talk, sometimes to let her son talk to them, and sometimes just to fill the silence.

Natasha lost the two women she loved the most in the world, but she still had her son, and she still had her family.


End file.
